Real Gods
On this page is the information of those beings that created the universe and are the true ones behind the Existence. The Great Arceus The Existence Itself. It's God and Creator, Known as the Alpha Pokémon. It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms. It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. The Great Arceus is omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent and omnibenevolent. Dialga Known as the Temporal Pokémon. The ancient Deity and master of Time. It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity. A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. Palkia Known as the Spatial Pokémon. The ancient Deity and master of Space & Dimensions. It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology. It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It appears in mythology. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath. Giratina Known as the Renegade Pokémon.'' ''The ancient Deity and master of Antimater & Distortion. ''A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in an ancient cemetery. It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. Giratina can change between 2 forms depending if its holding the Griseus Orb & if is inside or outside the Distortion World. Harmonics Messiah It is the '''God of Cray' and it is the one that can control the order on the universe. It will rise if the balance is in danger. more information is unknown. Xerneas Known as the Life Pokémon.The ancient Deity and master of Life. '''Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival. When the horns on its head shine in seven different colors, it is said to be sharing everlasting life. Yveltal Known as the Destruction Pokémon. The ancient Deity and master of Death and Destruction.' When this legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures. When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more. Kyogre Known as the Sea Basin Pokémon. Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the '''creator of the sea'. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea. Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. Through Primal Reversion and with nature’s full power, it will take back its true form. It can summon storms that cause the sea levels to rise. Groudon Known as the Continent Pokémon. Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods.This legendary Pokémon is said to be the personification of the land itself. Through Primal Reversion and with nature’s full power, it will take back its true form. It can cause magma to erupt and expand the landmass of the world. Rayquaza Known as the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky. A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight. It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve. There were people known as the Draconids who were able to summon Rayquaza, Lorekeeper Zinnia was their heiress. Some people call it Lord Rayquaza.' '''It's also referred as the' Lord of the Skies'. Le Mu In the legends of Mu, he is said to be the '''God of the EM Waves.' in addition to being the ruler of the continent of Mu. [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Egyptian_God The 3 Egyptian Gods] The Winged Dragon of Ra Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic. Slifer the Sky Dragon The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. Obelisk the Tormentor The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber.